Straight Shot To Nirvana
by writting is love
Summary: Lima was in an uproar when Barden high was combined with McKinley it seemed like everyone hated the idea. Everyone except Rachel and Beca. Bechloe endgame faberry endgame
1. The Merge

" **Straight Shot To Nirvana"**

 **Chapter one: The Merge**

 _And we sing this morning_

 _that wonderful and grand old message._

 _I don't know about you but I never get tired of it_

 _Number 99: Just As I Am._

 _I'm a mountain that has been moved_

 _I'm a river that is all dried up_

 _I'm an ocean nothing floats on_

 _I'm a sky that nothing wants to fly in_

 _I'm a sun that doesn't burn hot_

 _I'm a moon that never shows it's face_

 _I'm a mouth that doesn't smile_

 _I'm a word that no one ever wants to say._

 _I never get tired of it_

"Wow, I love it Beca. It sounds awesome!"

Beca stood by intently watching her best friend Rachel as she listened to her remix of her song. "Yeah?"

"Oh for sure! I love it!" Rachel pressed play once more her voice echoing out of the speakers.

"I was thinking we could make a music video for it. Get it out there." the blue eyed brunette announced.

"I have this friend Mike he is the best dancer I've ever met. I bet we could get my friend Artie to film it and Mike can dance to it. What do you think?" Rachel asked her friend who was still biting her thumb nail a nervous habit she had since they were kids.

"Do you think they would do it?"

"I don't see why not."

Soon a blonde girl walked into Beca's room "We have an Aca-emergency Beca."

"What the hell Aubrey knock much!?" Beca shouted at the blonde who walked in. "What the hell is this? I am so sorry Rachel."

"Beca!" red hair flew everywhere covering Beca's face

"Chlo can't breath suffocating."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her friends toner before looking towards the other brunette.

"Rachel Berry; captain of the McKinley high New Directions I'm-."

"Aubrey Posen; captain of the Barden Bellas." Rachel smiled cutting her off and shaking the blondes hand.

"You have such a powerful voice! You led New Directions to victory." Aubrey smiled gushing over the songstress.

"Watch out Aubrey we can see your toner." Beca smirked receiving a glare from the long legged blonde.

"Hi, Rachel, I'm Chloe!" The redhead beamed shaking her hand. "Aubrey is right you have impeccable talent. Sorry for barging in on your time with Beca."

"Well thanks Chloe. It's okay I think we were done here anyway." Rachel smiled putting her hands in her pockets.

"Wait why did you barge in here?" Beca asked her captain who sighed.

"I better go." Rachel began grabbing her things when Aubrey put her hand on her arm. "Actually this sort of involves you too."

"What is it?" Beca asked once more.

"We have to wait for the other Bellas." Aubrey said looking out of Becas window.

"Here let's all go down to the living room before the rest of the Bellas get here." Beca walked out letting her friends follow.

"Hey girls do you want anything to snack on?" Beca's mom Cathy asked with a smile on.

"No thanks but hey mom how about never letting Aubrey barge in again?"

"Beca don't be rude." Cathy scolded her.

"I'm just saying Rachel and I could have been doing things in there."

"Whoa! I swear Cathy we have never ever done anything whatsoever!" Rachel panicked her cheeks flushed.

"I know sweetie." Cathy just laughed before walking back into her office.

"Jeez Rachel of course my mom knew I was joking around." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Still Bec you're like a sister to me just the mere thought of us in that way is incredibly repulsive."

"Thanks is this how you get all of your girlfriend's?" the DJ grumbled making Rachel finally sit down on the couch.

"Do you mind telling me what it is?" Rachel asked Bellas captain with her charming smile. Beca knew all the tricks Rachel had to get what she wants. She usually got it not because she whined until she got her way. No she would always pull out the charm making everyone who fell into her trap give in.

"Um…" Aubrey looked torn on one hand she wanted to wait that way everyone would know at once but on another hand Rachel wasn't apart of the Bellas. "My uncle is the superintendent for public schools in our county. He told my dad today that they are going to merge Barden and McKinley together."

"What?!" the two small girls said in unison.

"That's insane! That means everything that I have been working my ass off for was for not." Rachel stood up pacing back in forth. "I have to start all over. I don't have enough time. Beca, I don't have enough time!" Rachel shouted grabbing her best friend by the shoulders.

"Whoa dude chill there's time… What are you talking about?"

"I can't chill! My class ranking is probably gonna get fucked along with my position on the team and clubs."

"You're the best player on the football team you're the captain right? How many clubs are you in?" Beca asked not sure what she was talking about.

"I'm captain of the football team, soccer team, glee club, and a few others. Now this means the players from Barden are gonna try to snag my varsity spot. I worked my ass off for that spot. Oh no Glee club. They're gonna freak. I have to call them. I have to call Mr Shue." Rachel walked off taking her phone out.

"I didn't think about that." Aubrey gasped. "Our grades Chloe!"

Chloe turned to comfort her best friend before she puked all over the place.

"Sorry about Rachel she's just really passionate about… Well everything."

"She has the right to be Beca! This is the year it really and truly counts." Aubrey snapped freaking herself out even more.

"We all just need to calm down I'm sure our rankings will change but our grades won't." Chloe assured the blonde.

"Aubrey thank you for letting me know about the merger. Now if you lovely ladies will excuse me I have a glee club meet to set up." Rachel threw on her ray bans grabbed her keys and guitar.

"Wait! What if we all meet up?" Aubrey suggested standing up causing Rachel to remove her sunglasses.

"While I admire the thought. I think it would be too much too fast.. They aren't prone to change." Rachel could already imagine everyone causing a riot.

"Maybe if they all met things wouldn't be as bad as when school starts." the redhead smiled getting on her feet.

"Aubrey, do you know when they will announce the merger?" Beca asked standing up as well.

"They should on the 7 o'clock news tonight."

"Alright well how about we let everyone know, and then invite them to a party tomorrow. That way everyone will know what they are getting into rather than our friends going in blind."

"That is a great idea Beca!" Chloe beamed hugging the small girl

"Whoa Chlo personal bubble invasion!"

"We could have it at my place." Rachel chimed in sitting back down.

"Alright I'll go ahead and let the Bellas know and tell them the meet up can wait until tomorrow. Rachel could I have your number and address?" the blonde whipped out her phone.

"Sheesh Aubrey take her out for dinner first." the tiny DJ laughed at the death glare she received. Rachel chose not to embarrass her new friend further and took her phone.

"Thank you." the blonde smiled taking her phone back.

"No problem! I'll go ahead and let my fellow glee clubbers know what's going on." Rachel smiled taking out her phone and going online to facebook.

"I'll let the Trebles know." Beca sighed.

 **Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams**

 **Rachel: I wanted to let you all know that Barden High is merging with our school. They will announce this later on the news.**

 **Artie: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Kurt: Where did you get this information?**

 **Rachel: I have a friend whose uncle is the superintendent.**

 **Quinn: Who is your friend?**

 **Finn: Wait what?**

 **Santana: Barden students are now McKinley students God you take forever to understand things.**

 **Finn: I know what she meant!**

 **Santana: Yeah sure.**

 **Finn: I hate you.**

 **Brittany: San don't be mean.**

 **Quinn: WHO WAS THE FRIEND?**

 **Rachel: Quinn, please refrain from yelling at me.**

 **Puck: Sweet I can't wait more tail AND I get to kick more loser ass!**

 **Quinn: Well you never answered me. Also Puck you're a pig.**

 **Puck: Well you're a ice queen also Rachel said don't worry about it.**

 **Mercedes:This is bullshit.**

 **Puck: No what's bullshit is the fact Rach tagged Quinn first, and not me! :(**

 **Tina: The more the merrier right? :)**

 **Mike: This^**

 **Rachel: You're right Tina!**

 **Finn: Rach, this means we have to defend our positions on the team!**

 **Rachel: I actually thought about that. We would have had to do that anyway, Finn. Since Tanaka left they have been looking for people to replace him. I heard they found someone though the name is Beiste.**

 **FInn: FML**

 **Rachel: I wanted to tell all of you because I have some friends from Barden who I'm sure would like to join the glee club. We decided to hold a get together tomorrow night all of you are invited. Puck if you wanna bring the stuff you can, but please don't tell the school just us glee clubbers.**

 **Puck: Got it.**

 **Rachel: We we're all thinking 7 o'clock my place. We can all pitch in 5 bucks each that should be enough for pizza and other stuff.**

"So since we're all here right now. What do you girls say to a movie night?" Aubrey grinned to excited to to keep still.

"I hate movies." Beca whined melting on the sofa.

"That's cause you're a robot. Also I kind of have plans tonight." Rachel smirked unable to hide her blushing smile.

"Awe!" the blued eyed blonde frowned she really wanted to get to know the famous glee clubber.

"Seriously again? You're whipped." Beca snorted sitting back up.

"You know Beca I don't even mind." Rachel chuckled she honestly didn't mind. She was madly in love.

"She demands too much of you Rach." The DJ only wanted the best for her bff.

"She's not that bad, Bec."

"I think it's sweet that you'd rather be with your girlfriend." Chloe smiled.

"Thanks." the brunette smiled it disappeared the moment Beca snorted.

"Is there a problem with your nasal glands Beca?" Rachel asked picking up her things.

"Rach, I only want what's best for you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

"Okay." the DJ sighed standing up giving her friend a side hug..

"It was nice meeting you lovely ladies." Rachel walked up to the two Bellas putting her hand out. Chloe smiled pushing the girls hand away engulfing her in a hug.

"We're going to be best friends I can feel it!" Chloe squeezed the smaller girl. "Ohhh you have abs don't you?"

"Jeez Chlo chill." the DJ rolled her eyes.

"It was great meeting you both." Rachel smiled shaking Aubrey's hand.

"Oh come on you two hug!" Chloe beamed pushing the two together.

Rachel just laughed hugging the taller girl.

"I better get going."

"Yeah before ice queen bites your head off." Beca muttered.

"Heard that!" Rachel said walking towards the door. "Be nice Bec, I'll see all of you tomorrow maybe we could all get together before hand to get stuff ready."

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow!" Aubrey smiled waving goodbye to the brunette before turning to the DJ. "I can not believe you didn't tell me you are best friends with _the Rachel Berry_!"

"Whoa it's just Rachel." Beca snorted sitting back down.

"No Beca she is an amazing singer! She is definitely going to be famous." Aubrey gushed.

"Wow you're blushing!" Beca laughed. "If you wanna date her maybe I could help you. I would rather it be you than this other girl she's boinking."

"I'm not into her!" Aubrey snapped.

"Come on Becs the girl she's with can't be that bad!" the redhead chimed in.

"She is though! She has Rachel around her finger and she knows it! On top of that she makes them keep their relationship a secret!"

"What's her name?" the blonde asked with a frown.

"I don't know if I can tell you guys. You'll probably end up meeting her, and I'd rather it not get out." Beca sighed laying her head back.

"Beca you know we can keep a secret. We'd never tell." Chloe put her hand on Beca's.

"Okay pretty little liar." Beca laughed getting up to get a drink.

"Please!" Chloe and Aubrey begged taking the drink Beca offered.

"Ugh fine, but if it gets out I will kill you both!"

"We swear or may our vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." The two Bellas said in unison.

"...It's Quinn Fabray."

 **A/N: So what did you think?**

 **The song in the beginning is called "Daisy" (dubstep version) by Brand New**


	2. The Merge prt 2

**"Straight Shot To Nirvana"**

 **Chapter two: The Merge prt. 2**

 **A/N: This one has some glee guys, faberry a tiny dash of bechloe hope you guys like it!**

"You're late."

Rachel sighed looking at the famous Quinn Fabray eyebrow raise.

"I know I'm sorry things had a slight turn at Beca's place." the brunette leaned in for a kiss only to be met with air.

"First you never answer me earlier, and now you're late." Quinn leaned in sniffing Rachel. "That's not your perfume, and definitely not Becas. In fact I know that smell anywhere. Who were you with Rachel?"

"Quinn calm down!" That was so not what she should have said. Quinn's eyebrow raised even higher. "Please?"

"Are you cheating on me?" the blondes features changed dramatically almost child like innocence.

"Quinn, of course not. I love you! I would never do that to you. Ever!"

"Then tell me who you were with."

Rachel gave up with a sigh. "Beca is in the Barden Bellas her friends came over Aubrey and Chloe. I met them we decided to have a party so everyone can get to know each other. I was going to tell you, but once again you act like I'm hiding some huge secret from you."

"Aubrey and Chloe? Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale?" Quinn asked ignoring Rachel's last statement.

"Yeah so?"

"No reason."

"No there is a reason it's got you all nervous. Tell me Quinn."

"Don't worry about it. So what do you want to do today?" Quinn's lips grew into a tight smile just like her mother's.

"No. Don't you dare do that to me! Either you tell me the reason or I'll just go home." Rachel threatened.

Quinn raised her brow once more.

"Fine." Rachel snapped walking back towards the front door.

"Ugh fine! Please don't go okay? Sit down." Quinn sighed taking Rachel's hands sitting her back down.

"Chloe is my cousin on my mother's side and Aubrey is my cousin on my father's side. We hate each other. We always have. I only speak to them when it's a holiday and that's all."

"Why do you hate each other? They seemed nice when I met them." Rachel hardly knew anything about Quinn's personal life. The blonde hated talking about it when she was with Rachel. All the cheerio wanted to do was just think of Rachel and nothing else. The brunette knew Quinn suffered from depression and that was it. The brunette knew Quinn would talk to her when she was ready.

Quinn laid down letting Rachel follow suit. "I just… Can we not talk about it now? I'll tell you one day. For now I just wanna be with you." the blonde laid her head on Rachel's chest letting her heart beat calm her down.

"See was that so hard?" Rachel chuckled poking Quinn in her tickle spot.

"Shut up." Quinn laughed kissing her girlfriend's lips softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OM-aca-G!" Aubrey exclaimed. "The things I could do with this information. I could crush that bitch, the perfect Quinn Fabray dating a girl. Her parents would go crazy!"

"Whoa dude no!"

"Bree you promised you wouldn't say a word." Chloe pleaded to her best friend.

"Chloe do you know what this means!?"

"Yes I do, but you remember how her parents were." the redhead frowned at her best friend.

"All this time." Aubrey whispered. "She was so mean to us. Not anymore."

"Seriously Aubrey you can't say anything. Rachel really loves her, and if you ruin that for her I will hurt you." As much as Beca disliked Quinn she knew Rachel was head over heels, and it would kill her to see Rachel hurt.

"Come on Bree I know you can't stand Quinn, but think of Rachel. She's a good person who loves Quinn very much. Besides no one should ever be outed." Chloe never really understood why Quinn hated them so much. She suspected jealousy, and the fact that her father was just as bad as Aubrey's if not worse.

Aubrey sighed not wanting to cause a war. "Fine I won't, but I also won't take her shit anymore."

* * *

The next day Rachel woke up early for her morning run to her off season practice with the guys. When she ran into Chloe. Literally.

"Ouch son of a motherless goose!" Rachel shouted holding her forehead.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I looked down for two seconds-" the redhead stopped mid sentence staring at the brunettes abs. Rachel looked like a bronze Goddess. Being very goal oriented the singer made it her mission to be in top physical shape. She wanted every inch of her body to have very chiseled features.

"Yeah I work hard on all of this." Rachel smirked causing the redhead.

"Hey me too!" Chloe winked gesturing to her body.

"I can see that." The brunette laughed.

"Do you wanna jog together?" The Bella asked with a smile on her face.

"I would but I'm actually heading to football practice."

"Oh already? I didn't know you guys started so early."

"Well it's just me and a few guys, I told them if they really wanted it they had to work for it. I wanna impress the new coach plus I wanna keep my guys on the field with me."

"Color me impressed." Chloe tried not to watch the beads of sweat roll down Rachel's abs.

"Do you usually run through here? I've never seen you, and let's face it a fiery hot redhead running by wouldn't get past me."

"I wouldn't get past you huh?" Chloe smirked.

"Well considering you ran into me..." Rachel laughed touching her forehead.

"Oh my gosh! I normally go to the gym at school, but since I don't go there anymore I have to run with nature."

"Oh I see, I see. Well you'll probably have to get used to it. The gym at school is only for the cheerios and the football players have a separate one."

"Seriously?" the redhead frowned.

"Yeah, the Cheerios coach is pretty crazy. Her name is coach Sylvester if you see her down the hall when school starts run away, or she'll hurt you in some way." Rachel nearly laughed at the comical way Chloe's eyes grew.

"Wow, I heard about her, but I just thought that was a stupid rumor."

"Nope, anyways I should probably get going knowing my friends they're probably lying down."

"Do you mind if I tag along? I haven't seen the school yet, and I'd like to see it."

"Yeah sure if you can keep up." Rachel stuck her tongue out before darting away from Chloe.

"Oh it's so on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay… What is the base?" Chloe panted jogging alongside the football player.

"Uhh… the bleachers!"

Chloe began to sprint towards the seats yelling as she could hear Rachel right behind her. She slowed down laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Rawr!" Rachel growled tickling Chloe's sides before touching the dirty steal.

"Cheater!" Chloe doubled over in laughter.

"Nah you just can't take the heat Red."

"Oh I can take it."

"Oh really? Can you take this?!" Rachel lunged forward tickling Chloe until she asked for mercy.

"Wow I think I got more of a work out from that tickling then me running." the Bella laughed.

"Come on Chloe you can meet my friends." Rachel chuckled leading the girl towards the field. "Get off your asses!" the brunette yelled looking at Puck who was laying on the grass and Finn who sat eating a donut.

"What the hell Rach!" Finn whined Rachel had taken the bear claw throwing it in the trash.

"Finn, do you want to lose your spot on the field? Do both of you want that to happen? Cause that's what it looks like. Look at Mike, he knows how to keep a spot!" Rachel pointed towards the lean boy who was running suicides. Mike waved at Rachel and began jogging over.

"Well hello, hello." Puck smirked at Chloe. "What's going on here Rach? Get a new workout buddy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her sex crazed friend. "This is Chloe, she's actually one of the Barden Bellas. She's probably gonna join Glee club."

"Sup sexy, I'm Puck." the mohawk man child began flexing his muscles.

"Hey I'm Finn." The tall boy gave her a goofy grin.

"I'm Mike it's nice to meet you." he smiled giving her a hand shake. "So you're gonna join New Directions?"

"Yeah! I mean it sucks that I'm not gonna be a Barden Bella anymore but I'm looking forward to joining you guys."

"Me too." Puck leered flexing his pecs.

"Dude, be respectful Chloe is a lady." Rachel scolded him making the mohawk boy roll his eyes.

"Sorry Chloe." Puck mumbled.

"Apology accepted." Chloe smiled. "Rachel is right though you won't get a girlfriend acting like that."

"Ohhhhhh!" Mike laughed highfiving the redhead.

"BUUUUURN!" Finn shouted in his ear.

"Ahhh Finn!" Puck growled shoving the lanky boy away. "Let's practice already so I can pummel Hudson."

"I guess I'll see you later?" Chloe looked at Rachel who began her stretches.

"Yes mam." Rachel grinned.

"Can I get your number?"The redhead asked with a smile.

"Wooooohooooo! You can have mine too!" Puck laughed.

"Shut up!" Rachel laughed before reaching out taking the phone Chloe handed to her. Rachel put in her info before handing it back.

"Great I'll text you so you'll have mine." Chloe beamed.

"Sounds good." the brunette returned the smile.

"I'll see you later Rachel." the redhead waved before jogging away.

Rachel turned jogging towards her friends.

"Rach did you hit that yet?" Puck asked raising his eyebrows.

"Puck, I'm with Quinn you know that." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So? You have top pick of any of these girls at school and you're with the meanest one." Puck laughed.

"No second meanest don't forget Santana!" Finn shouted throwing the ball to Rachel.

"Nah I actually kind of have the feeling she likes Beca." Rachel smirked throwing it back.

"Nice! I don't know what Beca is doing with Jesse it's like if you were to date Finn. It just won't work." Mike chimed in.

"Aw! I think we would have been great together Rach!" Finn smiled blowing a kiss to Rachel who threw it back.

"Does Beca even know?" Puck asked.

"I highly doubt it. Anyways I have things to do soon so let's cut the girl talk, and run some plays."


	3. Chapter 3

" **Straight Shot To Nirvana"**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A/N: Guys just so you all know yes faberry is endgame as well as bechloe. I wouldn't have put it in the faberry and bechloe tag if not. Yes Beca is with Jesse right now. She can't automatically be with Chloe otherwise there would be only fluff and that's kinda boring for a story. Yes Quinn is possessive and kind of mean right now. Why? You'll find out.**

"Beca? Beca!" Cathy shouted pounding on the door. She always tried knocking first but Beca always had her ear phones on. It was nearly impossible to get her daughter's attention by knocking. Cathy sighed opening the door.

"Oh my gosh mom you scared me!" Beca nearly jumped out of her chair feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"You have got to turn down your headphones Beca this always happens."

"Alright I will."

"Aubrey and Chloe are downstairs waiting on you."

Beca nodded following her mom downstairs she could hear her friends laughing. She knew it had to be Sid. He was her step dad but to Beca he was really her father. Sid stepped up to the plate when her father left. He wanted to make sure Beca knew she always had him.

"Hey Bec!" Chloe beamed seeing her descending down the stairs.

"Hey Chlo, Aubrey what's so funny down here?" Beca smiled at her dad.

"Sid, was just telling us about how you cried when he told you that you were gonna be an aunt."

The redhead smiled her heart melted at the thought of a little Beca running around.

"She thought she was going to be an actual ant." Cathy smiled looking at her daughter she couldn't believe she only had two years left before she went off on her own.

"Whittle Beca that's too funny." Aubrey laughed.

"Oh my gosh." Beca blushed covering her face.

"Where's Rachel at is she coming?" Sid grinned he admired the tenacity of the tiny brunette. He knew her fathers weren't in much and liked to be apart of her life as well.

"I actually saw her earlier she was practicing football." Chloe chimed in.

"Awesome I can't wait to see her play this season with an actual good coach." Sid scoffed thinking of Tanaka.

"Wait you saw her?" Beca asked.

"Yeah I literally ran into her." The fiery Bella giggled. "She is really funny and sweet."

"She's a great kid." Sid nodded smiling. "Is she single Becs? Maybe you could hook her up." Chloe blushed looking at Beca to see what she thought of it.

"She's apparently dating our cousin." Aubrey gritted her teeth she really could not stand Quinn.

"Uh oh." Sid chuckled.

The front door suddenly opened in a flash. "Everybody stop what you are doing! I am here now." Rachel smirked taking her shades off. "Ladies." The brunette winked at the Bella's.

"You are such a dork." Beca laughed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Sid, Cathy!" Rachel beamed hugging the older woman before letting Sid bear hug her.

"You working on your speed?" Sid asked putting her down.

"Everyday!" Rachel smirked dodging Sids fist.

"What about you old man?" Rachel grinned throwing some punches to his gut.

"Ohh!" Sid groaned.

"Beca attack!" Rachel shouted making her bff get up and jump on her dad.

"Admit defeat!" Beca laughed holding Sid in the chokehold.

"Never!" Sid laughed.

"Okay that's enough!" Cathy chuckled. "You three are going to break something."

"This isn't over." Beca laughed getting down.

"How about a game of touch football? Any takers? Rachel I know you're game." Sid grinned.

"No honey we have lunch with our grown up friends." Cathy smiled pulling his hand.

"Psh fine, but we will play soon!" Sid declared getting a thumbs up and a hell yeah from Rachel.

"Have fun today ladies!" Cathy smiled leading her husband out of the house.

"Dude, I love your mom and dad." Rachel sighed melting into the couch.

"Yeah me too." Beca smiled.

"They are so cool!" Chloe gushed.

"They really are I wish my parents were like that." Aubrey admitted looking down at her hands.

"So Puck said he'd handle the alcohol, and Finn said he'd bring the good stuff." Rachel smirked.

"Yes!" Beca fist pumped.

"So what will we need to do?" Aubrey asked Rachel.

"We just need to set up my backyard, grab snacks, and place the orders for the pizza." Rachel answered spreading her arms out.

"Alright well my family has the Sams club card we could go there and get snacks?" Chloe suggested.

"Great thinking Red." Rachel smiled standing up. "We can take my car."

"Alright let me grab my stuff." Beca ran upstairs to get her bag.

"Do you lovely ladies have your things for the pool?" Rachel asked looking at the two Bellas.

"Yeah it's all in my car, but should we take two cars since we're going to your place?" Aubrey asked.

"If you want, or you guys can spend the night. Most of the glee kids usually do."

"Oh, okay if it's not a bother." Aubrey smiled.

"No not at all." the brunette grinned. "Beca s'go!"

Beca came down with her backpack following the girls outside.

"I call shotgun!" Chloe giggled running to the door.

"I love your car Rachel!" Aubrey gushed feeling the leather seats.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled looking for some music to put on. "Do you ladies mind if I roll down the windows?"

"As long as you blast some good music." Chloe grinned slipping on her sunglasses.

"Always." Rachel smirked putting on _Crew Love by Drake and The Weeknd._

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" Chloe reached over turning it up.

"Your sound system is perfect!" Beca shouted.

"What is this song?" Aubrey asked Beca who just laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they all walked into Sams Rachel was already being greeted by half the staff.

"Whoa I didn't know you knew so many people." Aubrey said watching man wave at the brunette.

"Yeah Lima is pretty big on football, and others know about my band." Rachel replied grabbing chips and putting it in the basket.

"You have a band? What are you guys called?" Chloe asked putting some dips in the cart.

"Yeah! We're called Straight Shot To Nirvana."

"That's actually really cool! I'd love to hear some songs!" Chloe had a really big thing for musicians. The way they get so passionate while singing or playing an instrument was a huge turn on for her. Especially watching Beca mix. It was like she turned off the world.

"Yeah for sure we usually either practice at my place or at school. Maybe even Beca can sing with us she's been on a few songs." Rachel smirked looking at her best friend.

The readhead whirled around grabbing Beca by her jean vest. "How have you never told me about this!?"

"Jeez Chlo, I don't ever talk about things. You know this." Beca rolled her eyes walking over to a the free sample stand.

"Don't take that personally she didn't even introduce me to you guys until yesterday!" Rachel tried to cheer up the frowning red head.

"I know it's so rude." Aubrey chimed in.

"What's so rude?" Beca asked walking back up to them.

"Oh just this brat I know short, blue eyes, brunette, likes to mix beats." Rachel smirked shoving her best friend into a pile of teddy bears.

"Dude!" the DJ growled while the two Bellas laughed.

They finally grabbed all the supplies they needed walking up to the cashier.

"Hey Rachel." a strawberry haired girl spoke quietly.

"Well hi Rose!" Rachel beamed letting Chloe in front of her to hand Rose her Sam's card.

"You… You remembered my name?" Rose froze looking at the football player.

"Well yeah I mean I've known you since kindergarten." Rachel chuckled grabbing some gum.

"Sorry it's just no one popular remembers me." she whispered scanning the remaining items. Beca dropped her card with Rachel leaving the awkward moment behind. Aubrey rolled her eyes she considered people like her weak, but as for Chloe she felt for the girl. The redheaded bella didn't like bullying or people feeling left out.

"Who cares, it's not about how many people you know it's about the ones who are there by your side. Besides most of the popular kids are lame anyway." Rachel winked causing Rose to blush.

"Do you mind if we split the bill four ways?" Chloe asked softly.

"No not at all." Rose smiled as if her confidence came back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was really sweet of you to cheer Rose up like that." Chloe smiled watching Rachel drive.

"Honestly it's nothing." Rachel shook her head.

"What are you talking about it was nothing? Rachel you made that girls day."

"There is something you all should know about Mckinley." the girls turned their attention to the driver. "That school is full of bullying. The jocks and cheerleaders throw slushies at the kids they deem as 'losers'. I used to get bullied for being on the football team, and for my nose. It didn't stop until I won us the first game in decades. My friends had to stay with me most of the time because the other guys on the team liked to slushy me every morning. My friend Artie used to be thrown off the stairs because he is in a wheelchair and he dresses like 70's toddler. My other friend Kurt got bullied constantly because he is gay. Hell most of the glee club was bullied like crazy last year. People thought being in Glee club makes you a loser, and honestly as awful as this is going to sound I thought that bringing in more 'popular kids' would help. It didn't if anything it made it slightly worse. Now it's better they tend to leave the glee club alone, but I still feel bad for all the other kids."

The girls couldn't believe what they just heard they had heard Mckinnely is a shit hole, but they didn't know it was this bad.

"Oh my gosh that's horrible." Chloe gasped she really hated bullying.

"I would rip their vocal cords out." Aubrey spat. "I can't believe that happened to you guys."

"Dude why didn't you tell me?" Beca asked trying to get closer to Rachel as she parked.

"I didn't want anyone to know it was embarrassing. I had to take like four pairs of clothes most of the time. Look I'm okay now, but I just want all of you to know before you walk into school. I'm gonna try my best to make sure no messes with you guys, but if they do tell me." The three bellas nodded and followed Rachel out of the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rachel your house is beautiful." Aubrey smiled the home was basicly a mansion. Gated, huge front lawn even bigger backyard complete with water fall swimming pool and jacuzzi. Beautiful kitchen, dining room, den, and huge living room with a black glossy piano by the window. Aubrey only imagined what the second floor consisted of.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled she was used to her friends being in awe of the house the first time around. If anything she wishes it was smaller it was mainly her that lived there.

"Is this your family?" Chloe asked with a warm smile pointing to the portrait of two men and Rachel.

"Yes mam my dads Hiram and Leroy Berry." Rachel answered standing next to the sweet girl.

"Where are they?" the bella asked.

"Well my dad Leroy is a partner at a really big law firm they usually send him all over the globe. Same with my other dad Hiram he's chief of surgery so he's gone most of the time."

"Oh." Chloe didn't know what else to say, but now she realizes why Sid is so close to her. Rachel's fathers are never around.

"Hey Rachel do you play?" Aubrey asked pointing at the grand piano.

"Yeah." the brunette smiled walking towards the leggy blonde.

"How about we all sing a song? See how our harmonies are." Aubrey smiled.

"You just wanna sing with Rachel." Beca laughed at the toner her friend had.

Rachel just chuckled turning to Chloe as the two bickered. "Are they always this way?" Chloe nodded laughing along. The brunette sighed sitting on the glossy bench and began playing the following notes of Bruno Mars, _Just The Way You Are_. The football player grinned looking at Chloe who began singing.

' _Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

 _make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day'_

Rachel watched Chloe stare at Beca trying to get her clueless best friend to take a hint. The DJ smiled back at Chloe singing _Just a Dream_ by Nelly.

' _(I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me)_

 _I know, I know_

 _(Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be)_

 _when I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _(Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream)_

 _it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me do I look ok,_

 _(It's only a dream)_

 _I say_

 _When I see your face'_

Aubrey began to sing along with Beca with a smile on her face motioning Rachel to join in.

 _(So I travelled back, down that road)_

 _(Will she come back, no one knows)_

 _Not a thing that I would change_

 _(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)_

 _Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

 _(it was only Just A Dream)_

 _When I see your face_

 _(So I travelled back, down that road)_

 _(Will she come back, no one knows)_

 _Not a thing that I would change_

 _(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)_

 _Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

 _(it was only Just A Dream)_

 _When I see your face'_

"Oh my gosh you guys we harmonize perfectly." Aubrey gushed.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled softly still staring at Beca.

Beca being the oblivious awkward dj she is snapped her attention to her phone when it began ringing. "Hey Jesse!" she turned walking to a more secluded area.

Chloe sighed turning her attention to her friends.

"You okay?" Rachel asked knowing she in fact wasn't.

"Hmhm." Chloe nodded sitting next to Rachel on the bench.

"I don't understand why you can't move on. She is with Jesse Chloe they have been dating for two years now." Aubrey spoke to the redhead.

"I know." Chloe whispered.

"I think she just needs a push. She'll come around Chloe." Rachel said rubbing the redhead's back.

"Can we hear one of your songs?" Chloe asked turning to the brunette.

"Uh yeah sure follow me." Rachel grinned standing up she motioned to Beca that they were going downstairs.

"Wow!" Chloe whispered when she reached the bottom stair. "You have a recording studio?"

"Yeah my dad's know how much music means to me. They know I'm gonna make it someday. It was my bat mitzvah gift." Rachel walked over to her drawers pulling out one of the numerous pedals for her guitar that she owned.

"Whoa how many of those thingies do you have?" Aubrey asked looking at huge dresser.

"Honestly I lost count. It's like an obsession of mine. They are pedals they change the sounds of my guitar. This one that I'm about to plug in is a loop pedal it let's me record sounds before moving onto the next riff."

"Wow." Aubrey said sitting on one of the seats.

"That's really cool I never knew that those could do that." Chloe smiled.

"Sorry about that. Jesse just wanted to know when he should come over again." Beca walked in taking a seat in front of the booth.

"This is one that I've been working on. It's mine hopefully one day after our band takes off I can go solo for a little while. I wanna add different beats to it so maybe you can help me with that Beca." Rachel smiled walking into the glass room pulling her _Les Paul_ over her head as well as her head phones.

"Ready Rach?" Beca asked through the mic as soon as Rachel nodded the DJ hit record.

She began playing a bass note before clicking the pedal. Rachel started playing another few chords before clicking the pedal once more.

"That is so cool!" and very hot but Chloe didn't need to say that out loud.

Rachel began singing into the mic.

' _Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

 _The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

 _She's got me lovestoned_

 _I think I'm love stoned_

 _She's got me lovestoned_

 _I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh_

 _I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh_

 _Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

 _The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

 _I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows_

 _I think that she knows_

 _Think that she knows, oh, oh_

 _And now I walk around without a care_

 _She's got me hooked_

 _It just ain't fair, but I..._

 _I'm love stoned and I could swear_

 _That she knows_

 _Think that she knows, oh, oh_

 _She knows, she knows, oh, oh_

"Oh my gosh Rachel that was amazing!" Chloe beamed.

"Wow." Aubrey smiled she had never been more attracted to anyone till that moment.

"Thanks." Rachel grinned.

"I think you just exploded all of our ovaries, but I'm gonna have so much fun with this song." Beca whispered replaying what was just recorded.

"That is what I do best." The brunette leaned on the wall winking at the Bella's.

Aubrey and Chloe obviously knew she was just joking, but that didn't stop them from blushing.

Beca snorted "You're a dork."

"Who is the dork?" A soft voice asked causing the girls to turn their heads.

"Quinn" Rachel breathed out smiling at her girlfriend. "I thought you wouldn't come till later."

"It is later it's like 5 o'clock right now." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend every time she got wrapped up in her music she always lost track of time. She walked towards Rachel leaving a small kiss on her cheek.

"Ew." Beca booed.

"Hello Beca, Chloe, Aubrey." Quinn said Aubrey's name with less enthusiasm.

"Quinn." Aubrey gritted.

"Look I know you know I'm with Rachel, and I know you won't say anything." Quinn began. "Right Aubrey?"

The leggy blonde looked at Rachel then back at Quinn. "Fine I won't, but not for you for Rachel."

The cheerio looked back at her frozen girlfriend. She knew Aubrey had a crush on the football player it may be small but she had one.

"Although if you give any of us a hard time then I just might. That also includes your lackies." Aubrey finished with a smirk.

"Deal." Quinn bit her tongue.

"Thank you Aubrey." Rachel chimed in looking at the Bella who nodded back at her. "Why don't we all go upstairs and play some mario kart?" Rachel suggested trying to break the tension.

"Dude get ready to have your ass handed to you!" Beca knew Rachel was struggling to keep things neutral.

"Psh I'm kicking both of your asses!" Chloe chimed in.

"Oh it's on!" Rachel said pointing at the two girls.

 **A/N: The Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake obvs but I was thinking more of John Mayer playing the interlude then the Boyce Avenue version. The next chapter everybody meets!**


End file.
